


Confusion

by prosperjade



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka is thrown for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

The meister is alarmed by the overwhelming lure of the vivacious girl, her mere presence spurring Maka’s pulse to race at an uncomfortable staccato, a bashful crimson staining hidden features.

The meister becomes confused by her own mind, trapped within the endless maze of foreign notions. Maka swore that she would embrace the fear that life offered, facing the challenges that dared to break her with a confident smirk and nearly tangible pride.

But she was only human, her mortality a powerful enemy that threatened to swallow her in its wrath. She simply wanted answers, desperate for even the smallest window of clarity in the alarming fog that clouded her judgment.

Even sleep gave her no reprieve.

Maka had heard muffled whispers of the Thompson sisters, spurred by the rumors that Lord Death’s son would be attending the school with his two weapons. The meister found her curiosity piqued, ear craned to scavenge information that would quell her childish intrigue. 

Unfortunately, no transparent words could sate her.

Patty was nothing of the vision that Maka’s mind transpired, her effervescent smile catching the young meister off-guard at the first glance she steals of the weapon.

Maka would never again trust her mind to solve the matters of her heart.


End file.
